Disposable containers are routinely used in commercial and industrial applications to transport and dispense a variety of fluids such as food products, cleaning solutions, detergents, and other products. Some containers are constructed of semi-rigid plastic while others are constructed of flexible plastic and are often supported within a protective box.
It is common for such containers to be equipped with valve structures that facilitate dispensing fluids to or from the containers. The valve structures are preferably designed to be quickly coupling with exterior coupling members. Additionally, because the valves are typically disposable, cost is an important factor that must be considered in designing the valves.
Known valves typically include outer closures or housings that define longitudinal flow paths extending therethrough. Poppet members are generally telescopically mounted within the housings and are telescopically moveable between open and closed positions. Conventional poppet members typically include face seals for forming a seal with the housing. The poppet members are typically mounted in the housings by inserting the poppet members through the back sides of the housings and then using separate retaining members or collars to retain the poppet members within the housings. Consequently, a conventional valve typically has at least three separate parts which include the housing, the poppet member, and the retaining collar.
What is needed is a more cost effective valve. What is also needed is a valve having a minimal number of parts. Furthermore, what is needed is a valve that can be assembled rapidly. Moreover, what is needed is a valve assembly method that is conducive for automation.